


Unlucky I'm In Love With My Bestfriend

by mademoiselleee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bestfriends-turned-lovers, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Realising Feelings, Romance, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselleee/pseuds/mademoiselleee
Summary: A story on how a mighty eagle falls in love. And how he's a dork in the process of doing so.





	1. Chapter 1

Ushijima Wakatoshi was contented with his life. He's one of Japan's top three aces in volleyball, and he's rather proud of that. He lives peacefully with his mother and grandmother, and he has a small garden of his own.

 

 

Enter Hirai Katana, Ushijima's bestfriend. The friendship came a long way back to their grandmother's time. The only girl who, family aside, Ushijima could be himself without being awkward. The two has a deep bond that only they could understand. He spent time with her as much as he spent time with volleyball.

 

 

Ushijima's used to Katana's presence. In fact without her, it wouldn't be the same at all.

 

 

She's supposed to be a close friend. A friend.

 

 

Do friends normally make your day complete with a laugh? Do friends normally make your heart skip a beat everytime they call you, 'Toshi'? Do you normally spike harder everytime your friend looks at your practice just to impress them? Do friends make you experience a nasty, weird feeling called jealousy everytime someone else gets a bit too touchy? Do friends make you want to sleep next to them just so you could see their cute, peaceful sleeping face? Is it normal to fantasize about your friend everytime you get off just to calm a raging erec- ok let's not go there.

 

 

Do friends do that?

 

 

If not, then how come Katana fits all the description above for Ushijima?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and/or incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or are used ficticiously. Any resemblance to actual or fictional persons, living or dead, and actual or fictional events are purely coincidental. Do not distribute, publish, transmit, modify, display or create derivative works from or exploit the contents of this story by any means. Please obtain permission.
> 
>  
> 
> English is not my first language. I apologize for grammatical errors and lack of vocabulary.
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu!
> 
>  
> 
> The main characters are in second year of highschool in the current timeline.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Captain!" The first year setter tossed the ball towards Katana, who ran and jumped to a beautiful spiking form.

 

 

"Nice toss Riko!"

 

 

Just as she liked her tosses, high and straight, Katana spiked the ball with full force, deforming it momentarily due to the impact before bouncing off.

 

 

"Senpai! You're amazing as always!"

 

 

She grinned. "One more."

 

 

********

 

 

As the night got deeper, Katana hit one last spike before heading to the girls' shower. She stripped her sweaty clothes and folded it neatly on the bench.

 

 

"Senpai, do you ever get belly fat?" Riko watched Katana's body in awe.

 

 

"Fortunately, not." Katana looked at Riko. She looked down to observe her body. She had never made a fuss on how she looked like; heck, her hair could resemble a bird's nest and she won't give a damn. But years of training had shaped her body well.

 

 

"God, I wish mine was as flat as yours." Riko patted her own stomach. "You're lucky, you know. Boys practically throw themselves at your feet. I wish I had admirers like you!" She pouted.

 

 

"I wonder what your brother would say about that."

 

 

"Senpai!" Riko whined. "Ne, do you know that..."

 

 

Katana listened as Riko ranted about how her brother, Ohira Reon, gave her another speech about modesty and abstinence, how boys are bad for her and how she should be different than other girls her age.

 

 

"He just wants what's best for you." Katana reasoned.

 

 

"Oh my god, don't even get started on the 'want what's best for you' thingy! He's so overprotective! It's like he has a sister complex or something." Riko stomped her foot.

 

 

Katana laughed. "Sister complex, huh? Now I really wonder what your brother would do if he heard you."

 

 

"Senpai!"

 

 

********

 

 

"I'll see you tomorrow captain!" Riko waved as she jogged to catch up with her brother, Ohira Reon.

 

 

Katana waved back and walked towards the gate. It's 6pm, but the sun was just starting to set. Katana paused for a moment to aprreciate the sight from above. The way different colors spread across the sky to create a majestic sight along with the setting sun just seemed to amaze Katana everyday.

 

 

A bunch of familiar figures were waiting for Katana at the gate. Ushijima Wakatoshi, Satori Tendou and Shirabu.

 

 

"Sorry for the wait, Toshi." She turned to the two boys beside Ushijima. "Tendou. Shirabu. What are you still doing here?"

 

 

"Good evening, Hirai-san." Says Shirabu.

 

 

"Nana-chaaaan!" Tendou swung an arm around Katana's shoulders. "You see, Ushiwaka here agreed to help us study for the exams."

 

 

Both of Katana's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, okay, how did you manage to convince Toshi to help you?" As far as she knew, Ushijima doesn't just tutor anyone, not even his teammates.

 

 

"Blackmail." The two said in unison.

 

 

"In case you ask, coach will kill us if we fail the exams next week. Because then we'll have to take supplementary exams, and it happens to be on the same day as the interhigh prelims. We're in huge trouble with math and Ushiwaka here is the nearest person we can turn to." Shirabu explained.

 

 

Ushijima still kept the plain expression, but after years of knowing him, Katana knew how to read every twitch and the even the most subtle change in Ushijima's features.

 

 

"Oh right, the male volleyball preliminaries start earlier than the girls. Ok, so what did you blackmail him, then?" She asked, eyeing Ushijima.

 

 

"Nothing. Let's go." He turned on his heels quickly. Tendou and Shirabu shared a knowing look, but decided not to voice it out.

 

 

She shook her head. "Come on, you guys."

 

 

Katana hastened her pace until she matched Ushijima's and walked beside him while the other two trailed behind them.

 

 

"Is your arm okay?" Ushijima glanced down on Katana.

 

 

Due to the height difference, Katana is only on Ushijima's shoulder level. If she tiptoed, the most she can reach would be his chin.

 

 

"My arm healed last week, Toshi." Katana said. "Although that was one nasty spike, I swear she does it like you."

 

 

Katana's team had a practice match last week and her right arm was injured as a result of a foul play. The opponent obviously targeted Katana's dominant arm, in hopes of winning. But Shiratorizawa wasn't just composed of Katana. Her team overflowed with talented players, thus they still won.

 

 

"You spike just as hard as I do. Your opponents always have a hard time shutting you down, in case you don't notice." Ushijima said.

 

 

His voice was plain and blunt, very Wakatoshi-like. No room for lies or sugarcoating. He isn't a talkative person but when he does, Ushijima often piss people due to his way of speaking and tactlessness, but it's always unintentional.

 

 

But with Katana, they'll both find something to talk about, from the weirdest of things like flying cats, to more serious topics like volleyball strategies.

 

 

"Really? I didn't know." She smiled slyly. "I just hit the ball normally like I always do."

 

 

A ghost of smile played on Ushijima's lips. "You're a lot like me, then."

 

 

Katan bumped his shoulder playfully. "Maybe because I grew up with you, you dork."

 

 

Tendou and Shirabu just watched the exchange infront of them, and shared a knowing look. He had a lot to say, Tendou kept his mouth shut and decided that it would be more fun to let fate run its course.

 

 

Ushijima and Katana attended the same middle school until highschool. The two have been bestfriends since time immemorable and oftentimes mistaken for a couple.

 

 

"They look good together, don't you think Shirabu-kun?" Tendou whispered.

 

 

"If Ushiwaka hears you, you're dead." Shirabu said, watching as Ushijima grabbed Katana's bag and carried it with his.

 

 

It has been a habit for Ushijima to do so. He forgot when the habit started, but he just does it when he's with his bestfriend.

 

 

The four finally arrived at the street where the two captains lived. Ushijima stopped infront of Katana's house and gave her bag back.

 

 

"Go inside, don't stay up too late." It wasn't an order, but just a reminder from a friend. Katana knew that.

 

 

"Yes, Toshi." Katana stopped chiding Ushijima for reminding her on things like a parent over the years, but rolled her eyes playfully. It was useless, because it became a habit for the tall male.

 

 

"Goodluck, Tendou, Shirabu." Katana opened the gate of her house and closed it behind her. The fence was just on her shoulder level, so she can still see outside. "Let's hope you actually learn something."

 

 

"That's mean, Katana-chan!" Tendou whined.

 

 

Katana chuckled. "See you." She didn't turn back until she entered the house. Why would she? Ushijima's house is literally just beside from hers.

 

 

********

 

 

"Tadaima." Katana announced as she placed her shoes by the genkan.

 

 

There were some noises in the kitchen, which either means: her mother is cooking dinner, or she's experimenting new pastry recipes for the cafe. Her mother greeted a _'welcome home_ ' back loudly, Katana decided to just climb upstairs to her room.

 

 

Some shuffling were heard from the room by the hallway before a voice echoed, "Nee-chan. Okairinasai. How was your day?" Stepping out from her room, was Hirai Kamika, a 3rd year midddle schooler, attending Shiratorizawa Junior High through an academic scholarship.

 

 

Katana and Kamika resembled each other a lot, both in looks and anything else. Like her sister, Kamika is extremely academically gifted, earning a place in Shiratorizawa's top ten students, which wasn't any easy feat.

 

 

"The usual. I'm still practicing for the interhigh. I aim to bring the team a place to the best three in Japan, if not top one." Katana grinned. "How about you?"

 

 

Kamika sat on the leaned on the wall and crossed her arms. "Nee-chan, what do you think... if I joined the volleyball club?"

 

 

Katana smiled and leaned beside her. "Go ahead. I'll support you all the way. You'll make one hell of a setter."

 

 

Kamika always felt so lucky to have a sister like Katana. She hugged the older teen and beamed. "Alright, I'll tell the coach tomorrow. He's been pestering me to join the team since I volunteered to substitute as setter againts Kitagawa Daiichi."

 

 

"I wonder why it took you this long to join anyway." Katana muttered.

 

 

"I waited for those bitchy 3rd years to retire before I join." Kamika grabbed a hairtie and tied her brown hair into a ponytail. "If I joined last year, I doubt I'll last a week there."

 

 

If there was any slight difference between the sisters, it would be their attitude. While Katana was calm and levelheaded who seemed to have never ending patience, Kamika has a short wire. Quick to ignite, quick to cool down type of person.

 

 

If she joined the club last year in her freshmen year under the former senior's rule, she wouldn't hesitate to bitch back if any of the former third years irritated her. And disrespecting seniors is a big no-no.

 

 

Katana chuckled. "Ok. Call me when dinner's ready." Then she proceeded to her own room, the one infront of Kamika's.

 

 

Her room is clean and tidy, and minimal. There's a bed, a closet, a desk and a shelf for displaying her achievements. The only decor in the room are the indoor plants that Ushijima gave her.

 

 

Katana changed into black sweatpants and tank top. The top hugged her figure, emphasizing her huge assets.

 

 

********

 

 

It's colder tonight, Katana thought. Done with the chores and assignments, the captain rested her arms on the railings of the balcony, staring at the vast display of stars.

 

 

"Wear a jacket. You'll catch a cold." Katana smiled. She doesn't need to look to see the one who spoke.

 

 

Ushijima's room is directly beside Katana's. Their balconies are a meter apart, allowing both of them to jump into each other's room easily.

 

 

"Nah, I won't." She waved him off. "Look at the stars. They look beautiful, don't they?" She said, admiring how the stars twinkle.

 

 

For Ushijima, the twinkling seemed to make Katana's blue eyes shimmer even more. And no, he's not staring at her. He just happened to catch a glimpse.

 

 

Katana's smokey pink hair swayed with the wind. It was originally light brown but she dyed it upon losing a dare sometime during the spring break.

 

 

"Yes." He agreed, looking at the female captain. It's arguable to what or who he is referring to.

 

 

Katana turned her head towards the male. He is sporting a black jogging pants and gray shirt. Katana concluded long ago that cargo pants, jogging pants, sweaters and plain tshirts are an athlete's standard clothing. She's seen what Ushijima's wardrobe looks like; hers isn't any much different.

 

 

"So how's Shirabu and Tendou?"

 

 

"They're--"

 

 

"Ushiwaka!" A frustrated voice came from inside Ushijima's room. He mentally frowned upon the nickname his weird teammates bestowed upon him. "How the hell do I solve this?! I'm stuck in number seven!"

 

 

Katana tried to peek inside Ushijima's room. "I'm going there. Give some space." She told him.

 

 

The pinkette grabbed the railings and jumped, using the momentum to hoist herself up and land easily on Ushijima's balcony.

 

 

His face is stoic as ever, but he can't help but to have a little heart attack everytime Katana performs that stunt. One mistake and she would fall two floors high.

 

 

"Stop doing that. You might fall." He chided, although he can't deny that Katana's parkour skills are flawless, he witnessed it firsthand afterall.

 

 

She grinned. "Too late."

 

 

As if it was her own room, Katana intruded Ushijima's room. On the floor sat Tendou and Shirabu, surrounded by notes and books.

 

 

"That's it. I give up." Shirabu put his pen down rather harshly and sighed. "You guys win the prelims without me."

 

 

Tendou closed the thick book, putting a piece of paper in the page as bookmark. "Me too. I'm tired."

 

 

Katana hovered on top of the boys, completely unnoticed by them. Judging by the notes, the pink haired captain knew what the subject was. "Is that quadratic sequencing?"

 

 

Tendou and Shirabu's eyes shot open and screamed when they suddenly heard a female voice. "Holy shit. Hirai-san what are you doing here?" Shirabu clutched his chest in attempt to calm his heart.

 

 

"You aren't done yet?" A baritone voice, courtesy of Ushijima, said behind Tendou.

 

 

"This is way too hard." Shirabu complained.

 

 

Katana sat down between the boys. She grabbed a notebook and pen, jotting a few notes of her own. "It's quite easy actually. I'll show you an easier way to solve these."

 

 

The whole time Katana was explaining, Tendou and Shirabu were attentive. She had a way with words, making difficult things easier. Completely different from the distracted state they were in when Ushijima was the one teaching.

 

 

"And that's about it. Easy, right?" Katana finalized.

 

 

Tendou grinned. "As expected of our ace-sama! You're so smart Nana-chan."

 

 

"Oi Satori, Wakatoshi is our ace." Shirabu said.

 

 

Tendou waved off the comment. "Ushijima-san and Nana-chan are our school's aces, so it's the same."

 

 

It bothered Ushijima about how close his teammates were beside Katana. Well, if any male was almost touching her skin, anyway. Her arms were bare and he didn't like that Tendou was playfully patting her shoulder.

 

 

Shirabu eyed Tendou and subtly glared at him. They had a telepathic conversation that went something like:

 

  
S: What the fuck are you doing?

T: Nothing~

S: Get your arm off Hirai-san right now.

T: Why oh why Shirabu-kun?

S: Just. Do. It.

 

Shirabu glared harder before Tendou relented. The setter sighed softly, but it can't be helped. Ushijima was too fun to rile up and tease.

 

  
Half an hour later, Tendou and Shirabu were out the door, claiming they already understood everything and that they'll ace the exam. Katana only shook her head.

 

  
Ushijima was working on some assignments on his desk, while Katana was sprawled on his bed. His room was practically her second bedroom since they were kids, as sleepovers and random visits were a common thing between them.

 

  
The male captain rarely sleeps in Katana's room, claiming that it's improper and he feels like he's invading her privacy, but in the few times that he did, it was because she was sick or scared from watching horror movies.

 

  
On Ushijima's desk sat a few books, notebooks and a water bottle with a straw. It was one of Ushijima's quirks: drinking from the bottle using a straw. Katana found it endearing.

 

  
Ushijima also had another secret; he wears harry potter glasses when studying. Well, it isn't exactly a secret, it's just no one ever saw Ushijima wear glasses before aside from Katana, and somehow, she was glad that she was the only one who knew about it.

 

  
"Do you need help? You've been at it for an hour." Says Katana.

 

  
"It's only been 25 minutes." Ushijima answered without looking away from his notes. "Are you bored?"

 

  
The pinkette hoisted herself up. "I'm hungry. Entertain me. Let's prank coach Washijo."

 

  
Ushijima sighed. He took off his glasses and went over to sit at the edge of his bed. "Which is it, really? There's chips and pocky in my second drawer. There's no entertainment available at the moment, but I promise we'll watch that movie you like at the theaters after the exams. Also, coach Washijo will not appreciate being the target of a prank."

 

  
Over the years, it became a habit for Ushijima to stock chips and sweets in his room incase his pink haired bestfriend barged in his room and complained she was hungry. He knew what and what not to buy: Potato chips and pocky are the most essential, along with other chips and biscuits. Katana only eats 100% cocoa and dark chocolate. Absolutely no strawberry, orange and lemon flavors, she hates it. The second drawer in his bedside table had become a mini pantry for them.

 

  
"Rice crackers please, and let me borrow your console." Ushijima handed his Nintendo switch and headphones by the desk and moments later, he was back on his desk.

 

  
There were two game consoles originally, a gift from his father during his first year, and he gave the other one to Katana. In rare times of absolute boredom does only Ushijima use the gadget, so Katana took it upon herself to level him up in final fantasy.

 

  
The two fell in silence, as it usually does when one of them is studying. Katana occasionally blurts a censored word and takes a mouthful of crackers.

 

  
********

 

  
It was already 10 pm when Ushijima finished his work. Honestly, he always went to bed an hour later than his usual bedtime during examination week. He neatly stacked his books back and returned the things that he needed in his schoolbag.

 

  
When he headed for his bed, Katana was already in deep sleep. He gently moved her body in a more comfortable position, not worrying if she'll wake up for she had always been a heavy sleeper. He placed a pillow under her head and covered her body with a blanket.

 

  
He went to get a spare blanket for him. Ushijima placed a pillow in the middle of the bed, setting a boundary between him and Katana. It's not like he was bothered with sharing a bed with her; he had high morals and even if she was his bestfriend, he still would like to somehow protect her innocence, if that even made sense.

 

  
Of course, it wouldn't matter anyway, as Katana would roll over in the middle of the night and wake up with her arms and legs draped over him, not that he minded.

 

 

Ushijima set an alarm for Katana. His body clock allowed him to wake up early for a morning jog, but Katana wouldn't wake up unless there's an alarm.

 

  
He turned off the lights, now only the moonlight serving as illumination. He stared at Katana's peaceful, sleeping face. By now, he'd already memorized her every feature.

 

  
She had sapphire blue eyes, long lashes, high cheekbones that were slighly hidden by very little baby fat, thin and naturally pink lips. She is beautiful in his eyes, but he doesn't realize that. Pink strands of hair fell on her face, and Ushijima reached out and gently brushed them off. He noticed that brown roots were starting to grow.

 

  
Katana's face was the last thing he saw before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fic I published!
> 
> More of Toshi and Nana's awesome friendship dynamics in the next chapters. Please look forward to it! I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
